ALONG CAME CULLEN
by Blaineswimmer2011
Summary: SUMMARY iNSiDE...ALL HUMANS...LET ME KNO iF YOU THiNK THiS SOUNDS LiKE THiS WiLL BE A GOOD STORY!
1. SUMMARY

**A/N: THiS iS A SUMMARY i CAME UP WiTH FOR A STORY! PLEASE READ AND REViEW AND LET ME KNOW iF YOU THiNK THiS WiLL BE A GOOD STORY AND iF YOU HAVE SOME iDEAS FOR THE STORY. ALSO i NEED SOME HELP COMiNG UP WiTH A TiTLE SO iF YOU KNOW A GOOD ONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

* * *

Bella's parents died in a car crash and Bella's boyfriend the one who she was living with, is abusing her. So 2 weeks after the accident, the abuse got worse and as soon as her boyfriend left the apartment for a minute, Bella decided to flee, and when she was runnung through a park she tripped and blacked out. So Edward came along at 11:00 at night and found her and brought her to the hospital. When she woke up she didn't know where she was but Edward was there and informed her that he found her in the park. Bella told him everything that had happened and why she ran away and then she told Edward that she had no place to stay, so Edward let her stay in his guest room at his apartment. That was when there relationship began to blossom and she became friends with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper who lived in apartments next to Edward. All are humans.

* * *

**iM NOT SURE WHO i SHOULD MAKE HER BOYFRiEND...i THiNKiNG LiKE EiTHER JACOB OR MiKE...BUT iF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE UP A CHARACTER i CAN DO THAT. SO LEAVE A REViEW OF WHO YOU THiNK SHOULD BE BELLA'S BOYFRiEND. iM LOOKiN FORWARD TO WRiTiNG THiS STORY SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW iF YOU THiNK THiS WiLL BE A GOOD STORY!**

**lOVE YA iF YOU REViEW!!**


	2. THE ROTTEN BEGiNiNG

**OKAY SO THiS iS THE FiRST CHAPTER i HOPE YOU LiKE iT. PLEASE READ AND REViEW. THE MORE REViEWS i GET THE FASTER i'LL UPDATE!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

CHAPTER 1: THE FALLEN BEGiNiNG

BPOV

I was running, running from everything, from the death of my parents and my abusive boyfriend. I was running to get away from it all. To clear my head and forget. My whole body was aching with pain but I didn't care. I kept running nothing stopping me...

BAM!

I tripped over a tree stump that I didn't see because the light of the sky is fading away making it harder to see. My ankle twisted while I fell and my head hit the ground, hard, while the backness surrounded me and swallowed me whole until I was unconscious.

* * *

_2 weeks before she ran away _**(A/N: this is kinda like a flash back or like im going back in time)**

I sat in the chair in beween both of their beds, watching them slowly slip away to a state where they will never wake up...death. They were never going to wake up and I will never get to see either of them smile again, or have them hug me and tell me how proud they are, and I will miss them yelling at me when I do something wrong. I was going to miss all of it but right now it didn't matter anymore because all good things have to come to an end. Its just that they were still young and didn't get to live to see me fall in love, or get married, and they are going to miss becoming grandparents but now they are dieing and no one can stop it because the docters tried everything. They have no chance of living.

I was so shocked to hear about the accident that I just keep telling myself its just a nightmare and that I will wake up in any minute but the sad part is that this is real. Im never going to wake up because Im not sleeping. So this nightmare is a reality. The docters told me they only have hours to live and that I should say my 'goodbyes' to my parents.

An hour later my dad passed away and 2 minutes later my mom passed away as well, leaving me left alone with my boyfriend as my only family but I didn't consider him family for I didn't love him and If he would let me I would leave him but If I ever tried my boyfriend, Jacob, would punish me. I started crying, bawling my eyes out and when the doctors came in to take my parents away, I got on my knees and begged them to leave them alone and I kept telling them that my parents would come back, that they would wake up but the doctors ignored me and kept walking away leaving me on the floor crying and begging my parents to come back.

* * *

_Back to 2 weeks later when Bella ran away_

EPOV

I was walking through the park after I had work to clear my head after the day that I had. Today I broke up with my girlfriend Jessica because I found out she was cheating on me with that scum bag Mike Newton, I wasn't really that sad about breaking up with her because I didn't have feelings for her, its not like I loved her but Its the fact that she didn't have the guts to break up with me so she could sleep around with that Newton kid. It was 11 at night so the park was completly deserted. It was peaceful and quiet, no one was yelling or running around.

I was turning the corner when I noticed that something big was lying in the grass and that it stuck out. It was out of place and the lighting wasn't so good, so I started walking torwards it and as I got closer I noticed that it was a person but not just a person, it was a women.

She was lying there unmoving almost like she was dead but she was still breathing. She was on her side and her legs were tangled together and when I got closer I noticed that she had a swollen ankle, she had a bunch of bruises on her body, she must be unconscious because there is no way someone could fall asleep right after they had just fallen over a tree stump.

I leaned down beside her to get a better look at her condition. She had a little bit of blood on her head from hitting it on the ground, the impact must of knocked her unconscious. She had a bruise on her cheek and all along her arms. Her shirt was pulled up a bit and I could she a huge bruise right along her ribs, it looked like someone kicked her. She also had bruises along her legs.

I couldn't just leave her here so I picked her up and called my dad at the hospital to tell him that I was stopping by and that I had a girl he needed to check out that I found in the park near my work. I carried her to my car and layed her in the back seat of my silver volvo. I got in the driver seat and I rushed to the hospital.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING iT LET ME KNOW iF YOU LiKE THE FiRST CHAPTER. THE MORE REViEWS THE FASTER i UPDATE. ALSO iM LOOKiNG FOR A BETA READER SO iF YOU ARE iNTERESTED LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
